


Dobby's Surprise

by poopooinpantsnodiaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopooinpantsnodiaper/pseuds/poopooinpantsnodiaper
Summary: Dobby gets a surprise
Relationships: Dobby/Albus Dumbledore, Dobby/Sock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Dobby's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a joke im serious this is my otp

Dobby walked into his sleeping quarters under underneath the Hogwart and lied down in his sexy bed. He looked at his sexy lingerie hanging on a his chair with a weird grin, he was expecting someone over and he wanted to suprise them. Dobby all of a sudden cried noisily because there was a sock on the ground and that ment that he was a failier and he would have to be sacrificed to Zeus tomorrow. “Muwhahahahahha, I’m going to fuck you now”. Said the sock. “No, please master sock.” Dobby bent down on all fours and waited for the sock to shit out a goblin. “First I’m going to make you watch me jizz all over your favorite potted potter pot plant. Oi wancc blimey love thats a pretty big sosig you have.” the sock said with a devilish smile. Dobby was nervous but also kind of happy that the sock pointed is sosig size, dobby suddenly orgasmed from excitement. “Dobby would like master sock to hurry the fuck up.” And just as the sock was going to fuck dobby the door opened and big dong dumbldore walked in. “HeLlO dObBy, dingle is lonley. help” Dumblebumble  
t-posed as a gust of wind blew in and his robes instantly disentigrated. "Oh master dumblebumble, the sock was gonna make me suck him" dumblebumble nodded sadly, sock were known for their horny nature. "I will relieve you of your pain by fucking you." said the naked man. "Thank y0ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" daobby was very thankful to the wisened wizard. As you know, wizard dingles are bigger than tree trunk and doby couldn't wait for him to be clensed by dumby dizzjizz. The sock, being jealous, died. "Noooooo" said dobbi, even tho the sock was gonna rap him he still loved the sock cock. "U killed the sock, now you must meet your doom from my dingle." The moist naked man said with a double devilish smile. Dobby quivered with annnticapation and nerves, he wanted more of dumblebumles sexy words. "get on all fours doabbi" the wizard commanded. Dobbo did as he was told, he didn't want any more punishment than he was getting. the old man started rubbing on dobby's stomak while dobby moaned with pleasure."oh yes dumble! Do me till u die" screemed dobbi. "calm ur tits dobbs, I haven't even started getting to ur family jewls yet." said dumbebore with a triple devilish smile. the old man continued to kiss dobby and before dumbledore could even touch dobbies micro peepee dobby cummed all over the dumbledore and dumbledore's beard. " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." screamed dobboir, dumbelbore had accidentaly bitten down on his dingle in a moment of ecstasy. "Sorry dobs, i didn't mean to hurt you" Dobby smikres at dumblebumble, he kinda like getting his dick bitten. "Do it a again" said dobbi, in a wexual voice. The Dumble loughed and but down even harder on doby but instead of causing pleasure dobby's nut sack got ruptured. "Dumbledore you fucking kunt how could you do this" dumbledore was now scared and started cumming out of fear. Dobby then continued to jerk off voraciously. "muwahaha, this is what your missing out on dumblybumbly" dumbledore was now frizzling in a corner, he was very tunred on by angry dobby. Dobby then jerked off so hard he disitagrated.

The End


End file.
